Talk:Tactics: Surpassing All/@comment-32525309-20170709124635
I beat it with my Team easy and list it here, I know it's not the best but I hope it helps people out :) Team Cost: 146 Total ATK: 43132 Total HP: 48198 Leader: UR Super Saiyan Goku (Priority: Medium) (Super TEQ) (Leader Skill: TEQ Type HP, ATK and DEF +20%, Passive: Rare chance of ATK +150%) (He has the best Leader Skill from that Team, that benefits you most, also only TEQ Leader with a decent Leader Skill I have xD) UR Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Priority: Medium)(Super TEQ) (Passive: TEQ and STR Type Ki +3) (Good for his Passive) UR Majin Vegeta (Priority: Low) (Extreme TEQ) (Passive: ATK +35% at start of turn) (For this he was only in to fill the team, but can benefit with his passive to boost Zamasu even more) UR Piccolo (Priority: High) (Super TEQ) (Passive: Damage received -50% when guard is activated) (Will be your primary guy to get attacked to reduce incomming damage) UR Fusion Zamasu (Priority: High) (Extreme TEQ) (Passive: ATK +100%; ATK -15% for Super Type allies) (This guy will be your primary damage dealer and will nuke SSJ3 Goku out in no time) (Fun fact: before writing this I nuked Goku down with him with one Super Attack and Goku was barely damaged before :)) UR Frieza (Priority: Low) (1st Form) (Extreme TEQ) (Passive: ATK +10000 at start of battle (once only)) (Also a filler, so can be switched out if you got a better card) Friend: Super Saiyan God SS Goku (Priority: Medium - High) (like the F2P suggests) (His Passive switches all Rainbow Orbs to Green Orbs, which will come in handy for Zamasu's nuking), or take another TEQ Zamasu with you if you really want to nuke him down quick. Support Items: Also like the F2P suggests take Senzu Bean, Puar PHY, Puar INT and Oolong TEQ with you, use it in that order to get as much Green Orbs as possible for Zamasu to collect. Strategy: Play until Zamasu is in your round, only when he is in use the Support Items in the order above to get most of your board to Green Orbs for him to collect. Switch Piccolo around to take the damage, sometimes he only can get one of two attacks from Goku to decrease incoming damage, but the Senzu Bean will help you if you take a Super Attack to the face. And that's about it, let Zamasu get all the Green Orbs to stomp SSJ 3 Goku to the ground and let Piccolo take the damage, at least most of it. Replacements: You can switch your Leader if you have someone that boosts your TEQ Team even more then what mine did, also Majin Vegeta and Frieza 1st Form can be switched out aswell and for the Friend Card, you can take another Zamasu, but SSGSS Goku is my preference, because it makes it much easier to get Green Orbs, when he switches the Rainbow Orbs to Greens. I hope that helps some people out, of course I took inspiration from the F2P Team, but since I don't have all of the cards, I needed to switch mine up with characters I already have :)